


Switch

by stcrmpilct



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Finn, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sexual Inexperience, Top Poe, Trans Male Character, Trans Poe, Trans Poe Dameron, Vaginal Fingering, for poe kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrmpilct/pseuds/stcrmpilct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe had their own ideas of how to be intimate, but Finn wanted to... switch it up for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

"Poe... can I run something by you?" Finn pulled away from Poe's face, leaving Poe breathless. "Huh, what's wrong?" Poe raised his hand to cup his cheek as Finn sat in his lap. Finn thought to himself for a moment.

Poe was sweet and kind and entirely  _too_ gentle sometimes, and he appreciated it. He knew he could confess anything he wanted to and he knows Poe won't judge him. He looked up to meet Poe's eyes. They looked dark and bigger than ever, it was almost too cute.

"I like the way we do it, you know. I really do," Finn started. "But, I wanted to... switch, I think, If that makes sense." Poe's mind went blank for a second till he caught on.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, I know what you mean. You want me to top?" Poe asked, almost sounding like a whisper.

Finn shook his head yes, then stood up off the bed briefly to grab a bag. "I, uh... sorta picked up something... for this occasion if you said yes," He handed Poe the bag and he could see the red forming on Poe's face.

"You... want me to use a strap on?" Poe almost laughed as he finished his sentence. He had to ask for reassurance.

Finn closed his eyes, embarrassed, "Well, it's just an idea." Finn's words shook as he spoke, and Poe could tell. He had almost forgotten how new Finn still was to being this intimate with how quickly he learned.

"Babe, it's a wonderful idea, really. I've.. actually never had the chance to top before!" Poe glanced at the sizeable strap on, huffing out a laugh to himself. Finn smiled slightly, sitting back down on the bed in front of Poe. "Good, I've been wanting in on the receiving end for a while now." Finn smirked at Poe.

He looked over to Finn, smirking back. He tore off his own shirt, "Wouldn't wanna keep you waiting any longer." He stood up on his knees and started to undo his pants. Finn crawled over to him and went straight to kiss at his chest. His hands met with Poe's to help him out.

"Feelin' a little under-dressed, buddy." Poe slid his own pants down before gripping at the hem of Finn's shirt, pulling it off swiftly. He shook off his pants and moved closer to Finn, grabbing his face to kiss him. Finn slid off his pants and briefs as quick as he could, not caring at how eager he was by this.

Poe instantly grabbed for his length, rubbing his thumb over the head. He smiled as Finn moaned against his lips as a result of the sudden touch. "Oh, you look so good." Poe groaned against his lips. Finn's mind went blank, smirking lazily as pleasure washed over him.

"How do you want me to do this?" Poe asked. Finn now just noticed Poe was now naked too. Poe held the straps in his hands and moved off the bed for a moment to fasten it on.

He stood for a moment, looking down at himself, and trying not to laugh. He grasped at the base of the dildo, "I see you like 'em thick," Poe exclaimed. Finn blushed, waving his hand at Poe. "Maybe."

Poe reached towards his drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube. "Poe, you're not just gonna ram me, are you?" Finn hesitantly asked, laying down on his back at the foot of the bed. "Well, not if you don't want me to. Do you want me to use my fingers first?" Poe asked, waving them in the air. Finn smiled and nodded.

Now Poe was the one who was nervous. He got back on the bed, sitting between Finn's legs as he draped them over his thighs. He reached behind himself for a pillow. "Lift your hips up," He asked, placing the pillow underneath Finn for a better angle.

He uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount on two fingers. "Now, Finn, I've... never had the pleasure of doing this before so you're gonna have to tell me what to do." Poe chuckled nervously.

"Just go slow." Finn closed his eyes as he braced himself. "I can take it." He showed a smiled to give Poe the OK.

Poe rested a hand on his thigh, pressing a slick finger to his entrance. Finn sighed at the feeling. Not enough to make him rock solid, not that he wasn't already, but it was enough that it felt so damn  _good_. 

Poe on the other hand, was in heaven. He hadn't really thought of seeing Finn like this, but wished he would have. This is more beautiful than anything he'd lay eyes on.

He pushed his finger slightly, getting a feel for Finn. He had honestly no idea how to do this, only with himself. and they both obviously were different.

But Finn seemed to be enjoying it, his eyes shut and his mouth parted slightly. Poe took that as a OK to go deeper, reaching his knuckles.

Finn let out a breathy moan, "That's good, Poe, so good," Finn praised him, shifting his hips against Poe's hand. "I want more." Poe looked up at him for a second. He pulled out slowly to replace it with another finger added, this time even slower. Finn could tell he wasn't very skilled at this, but he was doing a good job nonetheless.

"You know, you can thrust in and out." Finn jokingly reassured him. Poe squeezed at his thigh, "I know, I know, just.. getting used to it." Poe could feel sweat trickling down his temple, little under pressure. "Well, you're doing so good, it feels amazing." Finn almost moaned out the last statement. Poe smiled to himself, glad he could make someone, especially Finn, feel good for once.

He thrust his hand forward, listening as Finn purred underneath him. "Is this good?" He pulled his fingers out and back in, twisting them and almost scissoring him.

"Nnh, fuck yes." Finn's breathing was heavy and stuttering, Poe new that must've been good.

"I think I'm ready, actually, please." Finn opened his eyes to look up at Poe, his face completely red. "Okay, buddy." He slipped his fingers out gently, wiping them off on a nearby towel. He place both hands on Finn's thighs, just caressing them. "You know, I'd never thought I'd see you like this."

"Think you can handle it?" Finn teased him, resting his arms on the bed. Poe just laughed, "I think I can, big deal."

He grabbed the bottle of lube again, spreading some on the dildo that he had to figure out how to maneuver. He looked up at Finn once more, who nodded, meaning he really was ready.

He pressed at the head to his entrance, grinning as he filled him slightly. He watched as Finn closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip. Poe pulled on his thighs. "You alright?" Poe asked before pushing deeper.

"I, oh, yeah. Just go ahead, I'm fine." Finn pleaded to him. It felt so intoxicating and he was so _hard_ that it hurt. Poe pushed forward, maybe a little too quick, causing Finn to groan lowly. He pulled out, then in, and out again. He was really enjoying himself.

"J-just like that, Poe," Finn grasped the sheets under himself, moaning breathlessly as Poe fucked him. Poe rolled his hips against him, causing friction for himself, and it was all too surreal. He leaned forward to kiss Finn's chest, closing his mouth around a nipple. Finn moaned and laughed at the sensation. Poe brought a hand between them to touch Finn.

"Fuck, oh that's- fuck!" Poe wrapped his hand around his length, noting that it had precome dripping down it now. "Are you close, babe?" Poe hummed to him. "Ah, _oh_ , yeah," Finn said breathlessly.

He jerked his hand slowly but rough, exactly what Finn liked. Finn could feel the heat pooling in his gut, and he brought a hand up to Poe's hair, gripping tightly. Poe pushed on his thighs, causing himself to go deeper, brushing over his prostate with each thrust. Finn couldn't even give a warning before he was shouting his moans and coming all over Poe's hand and his stomach.

"Poe, fuck, nh, fuck," He moaned lowly as he rode out his orgasm. He almost blacked out from the sensation. Poe was definitely better at this than he'd imagined.

Poe sat there for a moment. He hovered over Finn's face, licking his fingers clean. He watched as Finn opened his eyes, "Hey. I take it that I was good?" Poe asked, grinning at him.

"That. was so nice. You were really amazing." Finn leaned up on his forearms, kissing Poe. "Now it's my turn." Finn stated. Poe hadn't realized how wet he was by this, he was really enjoying it.

He pulled out of Finn finally, taking off the straps and laying against the pillows behind him. Finn cleaned himself up and crawled over to Poe, kissing his way up his chest and to his lips. Poe parted them to taste his tongue, his mouth hot against his. Poe wrapped his arms around his neck, "Mh, what're you gonna do?" Poe groaned against his lips, kissing his cheek once.

"I'm gonna just eat you up." Finn teased him. Poe felt like a kid in a candy shop hearing that. Nothing felt as amazing, as heavenly as Finn's mouth pressed against his clit, his tongue swirling inside him. The thought might've been just enough to get him off.

Finn kissed his way back down to his hip bones. He sucked purple bruises there, the way Poe liked. Poe bucked his hips up against Finn, eager for him. Finn took two fingers, spreading him and running them over his entrance. "God, you're dripping." He exclaimed. Poe moaned at his words, "All cause of you." Finn licked his fingers and dipped his head to run his tongue flat against his folds.

This feeling alone was enough to put Poe at that right edge, his body was almost vibrating with pleasure. He ran his hand down his chest to rest on the back of Finn's head. "You taste so fucking good, Poe." Finn dipped his tongue inside him, tasting him and absolutely loving every second of it. 

"Finn, just- right there- _fuck_ ," Finn dragged his tongue up his lips. He closed his mouth around his throbbing bud, sucking harshly. He swiped two fingers over his entrance, inserting them quickly. Poe moaned out incoherently, pushing his heels into the bed. 

Finn loved when he literally knocked the words out of Poe. Too blissed out to pay attention to the rest of the world. He swirled his tongue and paced his fingers in a rhythm that had Poe begging for more.

"Nnh, don't stop," Poe urged him on. He unknowingly kept pushing his hips up against his face, almost grinding, like he couldn't stop.

He curled his fingers ever so gently and Poe melted under his touch. He sighed and felt warm shivers down his spine. He was so close but Finn knew exactly how to hold him off, just edging him.

"I, ah, Finn, I'm gonna come, please," He choked on his last word mixed with a moan as Finn groaned around him. Finn practically bruised his clit with his tongue, sucking him off to the point that had him shaking. 

He curled his fingers just right and Poe clenched around him, gasping and groaning out to him as he came around his fingers.

Finn kissed at his sore bud as Poe whimpered. He drew out his fingers slowly, dipping them once more to coat his fingers. He brought them to his mouth, his slick dripping down his palm, licked and sucked it all up.

Poe was still shaking from his orgasm, slowly opening his eyes. Finn still having his fingers in his mouth. 

"Oh. Oh, fuck." Poe tried to catch his breath. Finn smiled devilishly at him. He leaned down to kiss him as Poe cupped his cheeks."You are so good," Poe whispered between kisses, "So good to me."

Finn kissed him deeply, and Poe could just feel the love. "I love you so much, Finn." Poe stared at his eyes, smiling. "I love you, too. You really did amazing, I'm glad you... fucked me." Finn had to be honest, to which Poe laughed sweetly.

"Me too. It's definitely something I can get used to."


End file.
